<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oversight by A_simple_lee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933980">Oversight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_simple_lee/pseuds/A_simple_lee'>A_simple_lee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Tickle Fights, Tickling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:20:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_simple_lee/pseuds/A_simple_lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You start a tickle fight with Spencer, forgetting that they’re seldom one sided.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spencer Reid &amp; Reader, Spencer Reid/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oversight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“…Did you know tickling has been used as a form of torture in several-”</p><p>Spencer’s already got the beginnings of a nervous smile on his face. His hands are held out in front of him, trying to keep you at a safe distance after you inadvertently poked him in the ribs.</p><p>“Yes,” You interrupt, shifting forwards and latching onto Spencer’s sides with your hands before he can pull away. “You can get away if you want to. Not technically torture.”</p><p>Reid’s trying his best not to give you the reaction you’re looking for, but it seems to be a losing battle, because his hands have flown up to his mouth in an attempt to muffle a few renegade giggles. You take the opportunity to dart your hands up to his ribs, which makes his arms shoot down; he pushes rather ineffectively at you, head tilted back in laughter he’s no longer able to hold back.</p><p>“Aha-no<i>-don’t!</i>”</p><p>“Don’t what?” You grin, watching the way his smile widens when he lets out another stream of giggles.</p><p>“It <i>tickles!</i>”</p><p>Well, that<i> is</i> kind of the point. You tell him as much, and have to hold back a grin when you notice he’s starting to blush. After a couple more seconds of squeezing his sides, you let him go, and watch as he tries to wipe the grin off of his face. </p><p>He takes a second to look at you, and you notice the glint of mischief in his eyes way too late. Before you can stop him, Spencer moves in front of you, effectively cornering you on the couch.</p><p>“Wait, no, nonono-” Your voice comes out strained, hands trying to grab his wrists as he wriggles his fingers into your sides, but it’s too late. The protests swiftly dissolve into giggles. Spencer’s undeterred; he just carefully shifts closer to you, which is both a blessing and a curse, because whilst it allows you to hide against his shoulder, it means you can’t get away when he gently presses into the spaces between your ribs. “Spehencer! Don’t!”</p><p>Reid lets out a small huff of a laugh. “You’re not being very convincing here, I’ve got to say.”</p><p>It’s hard to say whether stupidity or mischief motivates you to sneak one hand over to tickle his side in retaliation, but the yelp of surprise on his part makes it worth it either way.</p><p>“Ah-Hey!” He backs away with a yelp, but quickly reaches out again to latch onto your sides, sending you folding away from him in a similar manner; he doesn’t let up, taking the first opportunity he can to snake one arm around your waist. Just like that, you’re back to laughing against his shoulder. You can feel a blush creeping up your neck, which doesn’t help at all when you’re trying to form sentences. Spencer’s awful, laughing quietly at your flustered rambling and contradicting your every protest.</p><p>“Reheid!” You whine, pushing back a wave of embarrassment when a squeeze on your ribs makes you let out a high-pitched squeak.</p><p>“You’re blushing,” He grins, slowing the tickle attack for a moment.</p><p>“Shut up-”</p><p>He smirks. “Oh, that’s tough talk for someone who’s ticklish.”</p><p>“No, no-wait!” </p><p>Reid starts poking your sides again, and you’re lost to laughter for a second time. </p><p>“You can get away if you want to,” He supplies, and he’s right. There’s a gap between the two of you that you could escape through if you really wanted to.</p><p>But you don’t.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>